Mi hijo: Anthony Frederick
by Naklie Robsten
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Bella no hubiera tenido a Nessie, sino al niño de sus sueños? ¿Las cosas seguirán igual para la familia Cullen? ¿O las risas infantiles llenarán el hogar? Descubre las aventuras de nuestro pequeño piojito y su familia de vampiros disfuncionales: Los Cullen. Crecimiento normal. Historia Completa.


**Mi hijo: Anthony Frederick**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_—a excepción de nuestro lindo piojito que le pertenece a Edward y a Bella—, pero la trama es completamente mía.

**Summary: **¿Qué hubiese pasado si Bella no hubiera tenido a Nessie, sino al niño de sus sueños? ¿Las cosas seguirán igual para la familia Cullen? ¿O las risas infantiles llenarán el hogar? Descubre las aventuras de nuestro pequeño piojito y su familia de vampiros disfuncionales: Los Cullen. Crecimiento normal. Historia Completa.

**Nota de Autora: **Bueno, este fic llegó a mi mente cuando empecé a escribir el OS de "I Love You". Fue una idea fugaz, pero no me pude resistir a hacerla =) Con este One-Shot estoy explorando lo que es el 'Daddyward', espero que les guste =D Saludos:

**Natalie**

**.**

"Me interesa el futuro porque es el sitio donde voy a pasar el resto de mi vida"

Woody Allen

**.**

**One-Shot dedicado a Edward Cullen por el día del padre adelantado =)**

**Prólogo.**

**R'S POV**

El niño en mis brazos me miraba a los ojos directamente con sus orbes verdes esmeraldas. Sus manos vagaban por mi ropa y sonreía con dulzura cada pocos segundos. No podía creer que esa pequeña criatura recién nacida pudiera ser tan inteligente. Yo cantaba tranquilamente, mientras sentía el jaleo que mi hermano hacia en la planta de arriba.

Entonces, como un Flash sentí que Alice gritaba un "NO" demasiado profundo y temí lo peor. Pero no se trataba de su madre. Antes de darme cuidadosamente la vuelta para mirar atrás, escuché un sonido agudo y que repicó por toda la casa: el aullido de un licántropo. Jacob Black se encontraba en la puerta de la mansión Cullen. Sus ojos negros nos miraban con intensidad y entonces...

Atacó.

Emmett lo detuvo antes de que pudiera acercarse a más dos metros de mí. Y Edward me gritó a todo volumen.

—Lleva al niño arriba, Rosalie, ¡cuídalo!

No dude ni cinco segundos en subir las escaleras mientras escuchaba todo el jaleo allá abajo. Al parecer la licántropa, Leah, se había metido en la pelea. Cuando Jasper llegó se encargó de tranquilizar a todos mientras Carlisle intentaba calmar la situación con Jacob, Seth y Leah.

Pudieron sacar a los licantropos temporalmente de Forks—ya que eran pocos y sabían que iban a perder—, pero sabían que regresarían.

—Cuando Bella acabe su conversión—Edward susurró—, nos iremos inmediatamente de aquí.

Y así fue.

**Capitulos completos =)**

**Capítulo 1: **Renaciendo.

**B's POV**

_(Forks, Washington)_

Fuego.

Todo lo que sentía a mi alrededor eran las llamas. Una caliente hoguera de fuego me recorría el cuerpo. Quise gritar, quise pedir que lo apagaran, pero mi garganta se encontraba extrañamente seca y en llamas al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo.

Y recordé.

El hermoso niño de ojos verdes en mi memoria era hermoso, pero lo estaban quitando de mis brazos. "¡Mi niño, devuelvánme a mi niño!" quise gritar.

Entonces, escuché una voz hermosamente aterciopelada plagada de dolor: "Bella, amor, estoy aquí". Era Edward. ¿Pero en dónde estaba? Podía escuchar las respiraciones y las maldiciones en voz baja, pero no podía localizarlas.

"Edward" intenté susurrar, pero me fue prácticamente imposible.

Sentí como las llamas me consumían de una forma en la que era incapaz de escapar de ellas. El calor se apoderaba de mi cuerpo y mi corazón ardía, de forma literal. Quise gritar que acabaran con esta tortura, que me mataran porque sólo la muerte aliviaria un dolor tan profundo como este. Sentí un apretón en mi mano izquierda, y enseguida supe que era él, pero no sentí la característica frescura en su piel. Quizás el fuego había consumido mi cuerpo y ahora sólo era una montaña de cenizas.

—Alice. —le escuché susurrar—, por favor, has un esfuerzo.

El tintinear de la voz de mi cuñada hizo eco en el salón después de unos segundos.

—Hoy. Quizás sea entre las ocho y doce de la noche. No puedo hacer más por ti, Edward.

Escuché un fuerte suspiró. Y siguió una maldición.

—Lo sé.

**E'S POV**

**Capítulo 2: **Cumplesemana.

_(Situado cuatro días después, Bella ya se convirtió y ya conoció a "bebé". Beaverton, Oregón.)_

Miré al niño que se encontraba en mis brazos.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban vivaces mientras su mente reproducía las imágenes de lo que había vivido unos días antes.

La sonrisa de Bella cuando lo entregué en sus brazos, mi sonrisa cuando lo vi por primera vez, Rosalie cantandole su nana, Emmett sonriéndole y diciéndole que se parecía a él en lo que se refería a la belleza—rodé los ojos, más le valía a Emmett que cuando bebé creciera no se pareciera a él—, Jasper moviendo un sonajero frente a su cara y haciéndole "caras graciosas" mientras le mandaba oleadas de calma para dormir, Esme entregándole su "comida"—que olía horrible a su parecer—, Carlisle revisándolo y diciendo que tenía un tamaño y peso normal para un bebé recién nacido, y Alice diciendo que Anthony Frederick Cullen Swan –como habíamos decidido llamar— sería un galán con las chicas en el instituto.

— Que lindos se ven. —Esme me sonrió maternalmente desde la puerta que daba paso a la cocina—. Si Bella no se hubiera ido con Alice y Rosalie a comprar ropa para el niño la imagen se vería divina. —sonrió. Le entregué a Tony cuando ella me lo pidió para alimentarlo.

Suspiré.

—Bella ama con su corazón al niño, de ahí la idea de hacerle su cumplesemana. —reí recordando como Alice y Rose estuvieron tan, pero tan de acuerdo, que la tomaron del brazo y la jalaron contra su voluntad hacia el coche.

—Es que esta hermosura nos tiene envuelta en su pequeña mano, ¿verdad, Freddy?—sonrió viendo a mi hijo. Le di una sonrisa a Esme, aunque ella no la vio—. Carlisle dice que su ritmo de crecimiento es normal, nada de que preocuparse. Esas leyendas que encontraron en internet sobre los niños hibridos no son más que eso; leyendas.

Cuando tomé a Freddy entre mis brazos, después de que Esme lo durmiera, la atronadora risa de Emmett me llenó los oídos.

Le lancé una mirada a Jasper y él asintió antes de darle un zape a Emm para que se callara.

— ¿Freddy ya se durmió?—preguntaron Bella, Rosalie y Alice entrando a la casa con un montón de bolsas en las manos. Ni siquiera las había oído llegar.

—Sí—contesté, para después estrechar los ojos a Alice y a Rose—, y no lo van a despertar para jugar al Ken con él.

Sólo escuché una orda de quejas por parte de la "maniatica de la moda"—Alice— y la "terriblemente obsesionada con bebés de ojos verdes" –Rosalie.

**B'S POV**

**Capítulo 3: **Primeros meses.

_(Residencia Cullen, Beaverton, Oregón)_

—Eso es,Freddy—dije sonriendo viendo como mi niño se colocaba en cuatro para gatear—. Ven con mami.

Edward se puso a mi lado, sonriéndole al niño también mientras colocaba sus manos en las rodillas.

—Ven, Freddy. —susurró en voz baja, pero lo suficiente para que nuestro pequeño lo escuchara—. Ven con papá.

—En ese caso, prefiero ir con Rose. —Emmett sonrió desde su posición en el sillón—. Realmente, no creo que Freddy haga caso siguen haciendo eso. —se colocó en cuatro y se puso al lado del pequeño—. Vamos, Fred, se un bebé y gatea. —alentó mirando a mi hijo seriamente. Rodé los ojos.

Pero, sorprendentemente, Freddy hizo caso.

El niño comenzó a balancearse adelante y atrás, como tomando vuelo, y, después de preparasiones de más de un minuto, Freddy comenzó a gatear hacia nosotros para llegar a las rodillas de Edward, quien lo alzó en el aire haciendo que el bebé riera.

—Ese es mi hijo. —y le dio su sonrisa orgullosa.

**E'S POV**

**Capítulo 4: **Primeras palabras.

_(Residencia Cullen, Portland, Maine. Febrero de 2009)_

Anthony era un niño muy hiperactivo desde que comenzó a gatear. Aunque, po supuesto, algo tenía que heredar de su madre. Y fue precisamente su torpeza.

A dos días de aprender a gatear, Freddy se pegó en el codo con la mesita de centro –no hace ser muy inteligente para saber que esa mesita fue odiada y repudiada por toda la casa y terminó en el basurero—, obviamente, lloró porque le dolió.

Todos llegamos a la conclusión de que había heredado la descoordinación de Bella, ya que era imposible gatear y pegarse con la dichosa mesa, incluso en el codo.

Ese día decidimos que las escaleras tendrían un tapete bien mullido y los lugares con puntas filosas una protección para bebés. Sí que sí.

Pero, lo mejor de todo el tiempo que pasamos desde que Freddy nació, fue, obviamente, su primera palabra.

Ese día estábamos todos reunidos en la sala viendo a nuestro niño predilecto armar una torre de bloques. Bella se había ido a buscar el oso de peluche con el que el niño dormía ya que era imposible que Freddy se durmiera sin él. Y, entonces, se escuchó.

—Mami.

Fue sólo un suspiro, un poco más alto que el susurro humano. Pero todos pudimos escucharlo.

Mi pequeño bebé había hablado.

**B'S POV**

**Capítulo 5: **Cumpleaños feliz.

_(Residencia Cullen, Portland, Maine)_

Era el día del cumpleaños de Freddy. La más emocionada era Alice, incluso había obligado a Edward y a Emmett a vestirse de payasos. A Jasper le tocó lo peor: Mickey Mouse. Oh, sí, el pequeño ratón hacía aparición.

Anthony estaba que deliraba de lo feliz que estaba. Rosalie le había tomado miles de fotos: vestido de Woody, de Peter Pan, de Harry Potter e incluso de Robert Pattinson.

Ahora Freddy hablaba un poco más, nos decía a todos de esta forma: Mami, Papi, Ali, Jazzie –el nombre de Jasper lo decía bien, pero se le había pegado la habitual forma de Alice de llamarlo "Jazzie" –, Ros, Emm, Me y Calie.

Cuando nos tocó cantar el feliz cumpleaños, Freddy sonreía de oreja a oreja.

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti…_

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti…_

Y, después, nuestro niño comió pastel por primera vez, diciendo que era la única comida humana que sabía deliciosa.

Incluso bromeó un poco.

—Emm, ¿tú queres?—le sonrió mostrando su sonrisa a la que le faltaban algunos dientes.

—Sin ofender, Freddy, pero el chantillí no me va. —río Emmett.

Y así pasamos la tarde.

**E'S POV**

**Capítulo 6: **La novia de Tony

_(Situado tres años después. Anthony tiene cuatro años. Londres, Inglaterra)_

Hoy era el primer día de Kinder de Freddy. Él niño no se encontraba muy emocionado con la idea. Desde la mañana se encontraba debajo de la cama refunfuñando cosas como "¿Qué caso tiene esto? Cuando cumpla dieciséis dejaré de crecer" y quién sabe que otras cosas más. Ahora Bella estaba con él mientras acomodaba su cabello frente al espejo de nuestra habitación.

—Sí, amor, pero todos vamos a la escuela, ya lo sabes. Además, ¿no quieres conocer a más niños de tu edad, cariño?

—Pero, mami. —refunfuñó el pequeño jalándose su corbata. Sus pensamientos eran revoltosos, pero pude escuchar que le estaba apretando demasiado. Se la acomodé mientras Bella decía:

—Nada de peros.

Cuando llegamos al Kinder Bella dijo aun sentada en el sillón de copiloto:

—Recuerda que estamos aprentando ser tu hermana mayor y su novio, Freddy. Y no cuentes sobre los vampiros, ¿entiendes?—le sonrió maternalmente.

—Sí, mamá. No vampiros.

—Ese es mi niño.

Salimos del coche y una maestra nos estaba esperando.

—Buenos días. Mi nombre es Julieth Jones y soy la directora del plantel. Asumo que ustedes son parientes del niño. —nos miró con una ceja alzada al ver nuestros uniformes del colegio. Asentí.

—Buenos días. Soy Edward Cullen, hermano de Anthony. —la profesora asintió mientras le ponía a Freddy un gafete. Antes de que él se fuera Bella se agachó a la altura de su cara.

—Cuídate, amor. ¿Quién es el bebé de mami?—le susurró en un tono tan bajo que sólo yo y Freddy escuchamos. El niño sonrió.

—Yo, mamá. —contestó también en un susurro. Bella sonrió.

—Por supuesto que sí.

**::::**

**::::**

Cuando salimos del instituto, pasamos al Kinder por Freddy. Subió al coche con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Por qué tantas sonrisas, Fred?—le pregunté mirándolo por el retrovisor. Mi hijo sonrió.

—Tengo una novia.

Bella cerró de golpé el libro que estaba leyendo.

— ¿Eh?

—Sí, como has oído, mamá.

— ¿Si?—sonrió—. ¿Y cómo se llama?

—Se llama Kristie, va en segundo grado. Es muy inteligente y recitó una poesia ella sola frente a toda la escuela.

—Que bien, cariño.

Unas horas después, toda la familia se enteró del amorio de Freddy.

**F's POV**

**Capítulo 7: **Música para mi mamá.

_(Mayo ocho de 2013. Chicago, Illinois)_

— ¡Eh, piojito!—Mi tío Emmett me llamó desde la puerta de mi cuarto—. ¿No has pensado en qué le vas a regalar a tu mama?

Mi mamá y mi papá habían salido de caza el fin de semana, pero mi tío Emmett había dicho que sólo iban al bosque a "Liberar frustración" y después que el pobre bosque no tenía la culpa. Mi tía Rose me explicó –después de darle un zape a tío Emm – que mis papás , además de cazar, iban a divertirse y que eso "Liberaba frustraciones" y los mantenía relajados. En sus dos explicaciones, no entendí nada y tía Alice sólo reía y decía "Los dos, de alguna manera, son igual de pervertidos". Tampoco entendí.

— ¿Regalarle?—pregunté confundido—. ¿Qué tendría que regalarle? Hoy no es su cumpleaños.

—Por supuesto que no, piojito—sonrió—. Hoy Bella y Edward regresan de su viaje de caseria. ¿Y sabes qué día es? 10 de Mayo.

Le mire sin entender.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

Mi tío Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—Piojito, el 10 de Mayo es el Día de las Madres, donde muestras con un regalo u acción cuanto quieres a tu mamá. Yo le regalé a Esme un collar de perlas, ¿qué le regalarás tú a Bellita?

Me quedé pensando. Si mi mamá quería un regalo, yo le daría un regalo. ¿Pero qué podría ser? Mi mami lo tenía todo. Por supuesto, si ella quería algo mi papi no tardaría ni un segundo en darselo. Así que no podía darle nada material. ¿Pero entonces qué? Ya sé ¡Una carta!... No, muy cliché humano. Algo más elavorado, pero sólo tenía dos días antes de que mis papis regresaran….

— ¿Qué le puedo regalar, tío Emm?—pero ya se había ido.

Me paseé por toda la casa intentando conseguir ideas. Hasta que el magnifico piano de cola me dio la bienvenida. ¡Eso es! Haría música para mi mamá. Y estaba demasiado inspirado.

**::::**

**B's POV **

_(Diez de mayo)_

—Llegamos. —Edward sonrió dejando de correr cuando entramos al claro que daba la bienvenida a la Casa Cullen—. ¿Cómo crees que este Freddy?

—No lo sé. Pero conociéndolo debe estar con su pequeña nariz enterrada en los libros. —reí y Edward también. Aunque era cierto, Freddy con sus seis años –y mentalidad de adulto – era un pequeño ratón de biblioteca.

Cuando entramos, mi niño se lanzó a mis brazos.

— ¡Mami, mami!—canturreó—, ¡te tengo una sorpresa!

— ¿Si?—le sonreí.

—Sí, ¡Vamos, vamos!

Al parecer, le susurró algo mentalmente a Edward, porque este sonrió y susurró un "Con gusto" .

Anthony tomó la mano de mi esposo y la mía y prácticamente nos obligó a ir hacia la sala, donde soltó mi mano y se dirigió con Edward hasta sentarce en el piano. Estuve a punto de alzar la ceja, no entendía nada. Entonces mi niño empezó a pasar las manos por las teclas seguido de Edward, empezando a tocar una canción. Era una melodía hermosa, que reflejaba felicidad. Estuvieron tocando un buen rato, pero no me importó. Mi niño me había hecho una canción. Y caundo me contó el nombre, no pude evitar sonreír.

"Música para mi mamá".

**E's POV**

**Capítulo 8: **Avanzando.

_(Situado en junio. Chicago, Illinois)_

Hoy era mi cumpleaños. Alice había decidido que haríamos una "Fiesta". Obviamente, sólo con comida humana para nuestro pequeño piojito. Emmett me había retado a una partida en el _Just Dance _en el _Play Station. _Le había ganado, por supuesto, pero no lo había podido hacer contra Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Bella y hasta mi propio hijo.

Emmett, más que burlesco, había parecido maravillado.

—Fred, tienes que enseñarme esos pasos.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Emmett, la coreografía sale en la pantalla.

Pero él es así.

A su apropiado nivel de estúpidez.

Ese día, Bella y yo tuvimos un encuentro.

El mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Como sabrás.

**B's POV**

**Capítulo 9: **Navidad.

_(24 de diciembre de 2013. Chicago, Illinois)_

Hoy era navidad.

Mi hijo estaba más que feliz, con sus seis años Freddy era el niño más adorable que podía existir en la faz de la tierra. Y, como cualquier niño –ya sea humano, hibrido o vampiro – creía en Santa Claus.

Entre todos los Cullen habíamos decidido que Emmett fuera el que se vistiera de Santa, ya que era el de mayor tamaño. Y él, en vez de haberse sentido ofendido, había aceptado encantado.

— ¡Ya es hora, ya es hora!—Freddy gritó saltando de su cama, despertando de una forma muy poco usual para un humano. Edward sonrió mientras lo atrapaba entre sus brazos.

—Sí, Fred, pero no me golpees. —bromeó sonriendo, mientras Freddy le decía "¡Vamos, papá, Santa Claus no nos esperará todo el día!".

Emmett estuvo feliz de hacer feliz a Freddy mientras entregaba sus juguetes. Bueno, su sonrisa fue grande hasta que las galletas con chispas de chocolate y la leche llegaron.

—Toma, Santa, es para ti. —sonrió hermosamente enseñándole la charola a Emmett, quien nervioso se jaló su bigote blanco.

— ¡Ho, ho, ho! Ya comí, pequeño.

—No importa, Santa, estas galletas están deliciosas y te gustarán mucho. —entrecerró sus ojitos verdes y Emmett se tuvo que comer todo. Mientras Freddy estaba distraido, me susurró a velocidad vampírica:

—Bella, en Pascua, tú serás el conejo.

¿Y qué hice yo?

Reír.

**E'S POV**

**Capítulo 10: **Epilogo: Año Nuevo.

_(31 de diciembre de 2013. Chicago, __Illinois)_

— ¡Fin de año!—Alice saltó a los brazos de Jasper cuando estuvimos a dos minutos de que comenzará el año 2014. Freddy rió.

—Tía Allie, creo que te adelantaste dos minutos.

Alice sonrió.

—Oh, lo siento, es que tuve una visión. ¡Ya, ya! ¡Cuenten!

_Diez_

_Nueve_

Vi como Bella sonreía a nuestro hijo y nos abrazamos con él en medio.

_Ocho_

_Siete_

Esme y Carlisle se abrazaron mientras sonreían.

_Seis_

_Cinco_

Alice y Jasper se vieron a los ojos perdiéndose en sus momentos como siempre sucedía.

_Cuatro_

_Tres_

Rosalie y Emmett se abrazaron, sonriendo.

_Dos _

_Uno_

Y yo… Yo sólo abracé a mis dos amores: Mi esposa y mi hijo; Anthony Frederick.

**FIN**

**Nota: ¡**Dioses! No puedo creer que enserio haya terminado, en serio amé este OS =) Espero que les haya gustado, ustedes ya saben

Les doy un besito de nuestro vampir**o** predilecto y nuestro piojito.

Un saludo.

**Natalie González**


End file.
